The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euonymus plant, grown as an ornamental shrub, botanically known as Euonymus fortunei and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Alban’.
The new Euonymus plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Euonymus fortunei ‘Emerald Gaiety’, not patented. The new Euonymus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2001 as a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Emerald Gaiety’ in an outdoor nursery in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euonymus plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since September, 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Euonymus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.